


Heartbeat

by lohn_jaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, i wrote something not depressing for once, lawyer! jefferson, writer! alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohn_jaurens/pseuds/lohn_jaurens
Summary: Thomas had a bad day at work, and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up next to his boyfriend. He didn't mean for them to get into an argument, and he definitely didn't mean to go to sleep alone.





	

To say that Thomas was exhausted would be an understatement. He got chewed out by his boss because he messed up and yelled at a client. It wasn’t Thomas’ fault that the client was being a racist, homophobic asshole. Thomas couldn’t just sit there and take that. Now, all he wanted to do was go home, put on a big sweater, and curl up next to his boyfriend and go to sleep.

The world just seemed to really want to fuck with Thomas today. Instead of coming home to a quiet apartment like he had hope, Alex had decided to have other plans. In the middle of their small apartment, Alex and all of their friends were crowded around the coffee table that was filled with different bottles of alcohol. Everyone seemed to be in various stages of drunkenness.

Alex was sober, Thomas knew this. Alcohol messed with his anti-anxiety medication. Maybe Thomas could convince Alex to kick everyone out and come to bed with him.

Eliza was the only sober Schuyler sister. Angelica and Peggy seemed to be equally drunk, both giggling uncontrollably at nothing. Thomas could hear the rapid French coming from Lafayette, meaning they were too wasted to even translate to English. Hercules booming voice could probably be heard down the street, his voice getting exponentially louder the drunker he got. Laurens was practically falling asleep on Alex’s shoulder, he was always the sleepy drunk.

Thomas really didn’t want to have to deal with all of his drunken friends. So he shut the door a little harder than necessary, getting the attention of everyone in the apartment. There was a collective yelling of “Thomas!” as everyone greeted him.

Alex quickly stood up, dislodging Laurens from his position, effectively waking him up. Alex crossed the room and launched himself into Thomas’ arms. Thomas instantly melted. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be held by his boyfriend while he let all the tension and stress from the day just go away.

“Hey baby, I missed you.” Alex said, smiling when he pulled away from the hug.

“I missed you too sweetheart. Can I talk to you for a second?” He asked, and when Alex nodded, he clasped his hand and let the shorter man into their kitchen, away from the noise of the living room.

“Can you just make all of them leave please?” Thomas asked, loosening his tie and reaching into the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of beer.

“Why would i do that?” Alex asked, Thomas immediately recognizing the defensiveness in his voice.

“I’ve had a really shitty day and i don't want to have to deal with all of your loud hyperactive friends okay?” Thomas sighed

“Then just go to bed. I invited them here because i wanted to hang out, i'm not just going to kick them out!”

“I don't want to fight with you, i just want to go to sleep because unlike some people, I had to work all day.” He knew it was a low blow, but Thomas couldn't help it. His immediate reaction when someone was trying to pick a fight was to fight back.

Alex wasn’t unemployed, he was working with a publisher to write his first novel, and Thomas supported him wholeheartedly. But sometimes Alex just doesn't understand what Thomas goes through at work sometimes, because he's never had a job like Thomas.

“Okay i get it. Do whatever the fuck you want, I’m going back and hanging out with my friends.” Alex said before storming out of the kitchen and plopping down on the couch. Thomas sighed and went into their bedroom. He set the beer down on his bedside table and stripped out of his suit, throwing it haphazardly on the floor. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and one of Alex’s sweaters that was way too big for the smaller man, but only slightly too big for Thomas.

He hated fighting with Alex, but he was tired and had a bad day and so he took that out on his boyfriend. He didn’t mean to, he loved Alex more than anything in the world. He never wanted to hurt him, but sometimes it just happened. He knew that in a little bit one of them would cave and go to the other and apologize, even if it wasn’t their fault.

Thomas crawled under their covers, and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. However, the tension with Alex wouldn't let his brain turn off. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours, before giving up and looking at the clock. It read 11:48 in angry red letters. He no longer heard all the commotion coming from the living room, but Alex wasn’t curled up beside him.

He sighed, and threw the covers off of him, and walked out into the living room. Alex was sat on the couch, typing away feverishly on his laptop, either ignoring Thomas, or not even registering that he was there at all. Thomas walked over and sat down next his boyfriend. Alex glanced over his shoulder and seeing Thomas there, turned back to his laptop.

Thomas didn't say anything, just sat there and watched his boyfriend angrily erase and rewrite the same sentence multiple times. Finally he saved his work and angrily closed his laptop and turned to Thomas.

“What?” He snapped.

“I’m sorry. I had a bad day at work and I took it out on you. I know that’s no excuse, and I just want you to forgive me and come to bed because i can't sleep when you’re not there.” Alex visibly softened at Thomas words.

“Just because i don’t have a conventional job doesn't mean i don’t work too.” He said, much softer this time. Thomas pulled Alex into his lap, running his hands gently through his hair. Alex relaxed into his touch, and slowly hugged him back.

“I know, you work so hard and your writing is so amazing and I’m so proud of you sweetheart.” Alex contently hummed, and closed his eyes, comfortable in the arms of his boyfriend.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Alex nodded and got up, pulling Thomas up with him. Alex peeled off his clothes and crawled into bed next to his boyfriend, immediately curling into his side.

Thomas went to sleep almost immediately, listening to the steady rhythm of his boyfriends heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Heartbeat by Childish Gambino, so that's why that's its title.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think!  
> Please come talk to me on my tumblr @gayerthanyouthought


End file.
